When a vehicle, such as a car, is involved in a frontal collision, the collision impact is, at least partly, absorbed by a front structure arrangement of the vehicle. It is therefore desirable, that the front structure arrangement is adapted in such a way that the vehicle occupants are subjected to no or as little risk of injury as possible.
Patent document EP 1834862 A1 discloses a vehicle front body structure comprising a bridge-shaped frame member disposed on a front side frame in front of a spring tower so as to extend vertically and stride over an engine mount. Accordingly, there can be provided a vehicle front body structure that can attain a proper energy absorption of the front side frame with its axial compression at a vehicle crash.